Repent
by PenInHand9
Summary: I don’t know about you guys, but I was depressed after the finale. How is Zuko going to get out of this one? Well this is my version. This is Zuko’s story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I was depressed after the finale. How is Zuko going to get out of this one? Well this is my version. This is Zuko's story.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar, Zuko would've made the right choice.

* * *

**Repent pt.1**

Katara peered around the corner, blue eyes sweeping the empty hallway before nodding to her comrades. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Momo crept behind her through the Earth Kingdom palace.

Why were they back here of all places? After escaping the Dai Li, the group (plus one Earth King) flew to the nearby island to recuperate and decide what to do next.

Thanks to Katara's special healing, Aang was up and about only hours after Azula's attack. It was he who said they should go back to Ba Sing Se to rescue Iroh, who had defended them. Katara and Toph quickly agreed; the old man had been kind to them. Sokka outright refused, calling them insane. But he couldn't argue with the fact that Aang still needed a firebending master, and the retired general was their only option.

Agreed, they rested up another day, then found an obscure earth town to keep the Earth King. The owner of the inn, a plump, gray-haired lady, took one look at the despairing king and shoved everyone out else of the room, ordering food and mothering him, so he was quite content to stay.

Then it was a short flight on Appa and here they were…again.

Toph stopped and felt the smooth marble beneath them.

"Dai Li. Ten of them," she said quietly. Katara exchanged a glance with Aang. He motioned to an empty room and they followed him in. Unlike last time they had raided the palace, the group was going for stealth. Amazingly, Azula and her group of Dai Li were more formidable than an army of earth benders. Go figure.

The guards went passed without pause and Sokka led the rest of the way down to the dungeon.

All of a sudden the door of the jail swung open and Katara found herself face to face with a very surprised Dai Li. He started, and swung a whistle up to his lips. Before he could sound the alarm, Aang airbended it out of his hands, but the rushing air found its way into the mouthpiece and…

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Toph smack her forehead and Sokka raised an eyebrow at Aang. The young airbender smiled guiltily and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whoops?" The shouting of men echoed down the tunnel, and Aang rushed to the first cell. "Nope." He rode an airscooter to the next. "Nope," and the next, "Not here," and the one after that, "Not this one…"

Meanwhile Katara, Sokka, and Toph spaced themselves out, readying for battle. The battle came to them in an explosion of stone.

"He's gotta be here somewhere," Aang muttered, scootering to another of the endless doors. Peering through the little window, he saw the old general sitting hunched in the corner. Multiple chains bound his arms and legs and an iron band was clasped over his mouth. "Hey, I found—oof!" A large rock crashed into him, knocking him off the airscooter and sending him flying.

Katara whirled in every direction, dealing out furious blows with her water whip.

Sokka was a blur, darting in and out leaving painful bruises with his war hammer.

Toph stomped into the ground, twisted her hands, and yanked backwards. The rock hands flew away from the Dai Li in front of her. She smirked, then pushed forward; the rocks flew back at the man and hit with a sickening crunch.

Unfortunately, enemy forces kept pouring through the enlarged doorway.

Katara heard a footstep behind her. Twisting around she lashed out with the water whip…which evaporated in a cloud of steam. Katara's heart sank. This was going to be hard enough without having to deal with _him._ Prince Zuko step forward, both hands holding flickering orange flames, a scowl on his face.

Katara saw his eyes flick over to Aang who was busy with his own fight. Oh no, _Your highness_, you can't have him. Sidestepping to her right, she dodged a round house kick, and the fire that followed it, then rammed her heal into the drainage pipe that ran along the floor. It burst open, and swinging her arms, she sent the water up and around Zuko. Flicking her hands, it froze him into place.

Zuko growled and melted the ice, breaking it when it was weak enough. Katara walked backward, farther into the dungeon, away from Aang. Just as she expected, Zuko followed after her, bent on revenge. Hands out and pulling towards her, Katara brought the flowing water with her in a stream.

Without warning, Zuko rushed her—punch, kick, jab—Katara blocked each one, then went with his momentum, turning and sweeping his legs from beneath him. He hit hard, sprang up again, and resumed his attack.

There was a stutter in the water pressure from the pipe, leaving Katara vulnerable for a moment. Zuko took full advantage of it, swinging a flaming arm at her. She went flew five feet and landed further down the stone corridor. The pain was immense; already Katara could feel burns and bruises erupting on her side. She pushed herself up, gasping when she felt a sharp pain. Make that a broken rib or two.

"Aang, get General Iroh out of here!" Katara screamed. The young monk, who had just defeated the Dai Li attacking him, looked past Zuko at her. Emotions flickered across his face- first stubbornness to not leave her, then panic as a new wave of Dai Li came onto him, and finally regret and acceptance. Katara nodded in satisfaction. He would go. Ignoring pain and the tears sliding down her face, she managed to pull herself up to her knees.

With a battle cry, Aang stomped a foot into the ground and swung his fist. Rocks emerged from the ground and took out every earthbender around him. With one last look to Katara, he ran up the hall to Iroh's cell and destroyed the door. Carrying Iroh, who bound in chains, over his shoulder, he rode a rock mound up and out of the jail cell. Sokka and Toph had already gone; the fight had pushed them out the door.

"NO!" Zuko yelled. He started after them. Unable to do anything else, Katara flung up her hands and sent a wave of water after him. It crashed passed Zuko and flowed upwards forming a wall that filled the entire hall. With a twist of her wrist it froze. Zuko ran at it still with his hands lit and punched at the ice, melting and weakening Katara's wall.

Determined- _he would not get Aang!_- Katara froze layer after layer onto her wall, though each movement made her grind her teeth in pain.

It wasn't going to hold much longer, the waterbender knew that.

"Why are you doing this!?" she yelled. Zuko did nothing but grunt and hit harder. "You've chased us all around the world, you help Azula nearly kill Aang, you betray your Uncle, the only one who stuck by you, and for what?!" No reply. Not that she really expected one. But he did seem to falter at the uncle part.

Sending another wave of water Katara tried again. "Iroh had said you were a good person Zuko, did you know that? I haven't had a chance to see it myself, heck, I wouldn't have believed it if Aang hadn't agreed with him, but somehow I figured you must be. Back in the cave, you seemed- different. Still you, cold and arrogant, but different because, you were hurting. On the inside. And so maybe there was a reason behind all the chasing and the 'capture the Avatar' obsession." Katara felt her body tiring, she wouldn't be able to keep the wall up. Then she got a reply, something she wasn't really counting on.

"My honor- _punch_- my home- _punch_- my father's love- _punch_-. It'll all be restored if I can give him the Avatar!"

"Zuko, your father will never love you!" Katara cried in desperation. Zuko's fist stopped mid punch.

"…what?" he said in a low, dangerous voice. Wondering if he was going to kill her for this, she went on.

"He banished you Zuko. He sent you away on a mission that at the time could never be completed. He sent your sister to capture you. Even if you handed him the Avatar now, it wouldn't matter. He's trying to destroy the world, Zuko, family is the last thing he is going to treasure!" Weakly, Katara collapsed forward, barely conscious. Zuko stood before the wall, which was weak enough to destroy, yet he didn't move.

Taking advantage of the moment of quiet, Katara bended water onto her hand and healed herself. But even as the pain faded away, the darkness closed in.

Spirits, she'd over extended herself.

Her eyes closed and Katara passed out.

**Zuko**

Zuko's head and heart was in turmoil. Close, he was so close. All he had to do was melt the last bit of ice and he'd have the Avatar. And… then what? _'Your father will never love you!'_ It was a lie, she was trying to trick him, weaken him. Zuko glanced suspiciously at the water peasant behind him. He was surprised to see her unconscious. Shaking it off he faced the wall again, the battle within him raging in full.

The only way he could ever go back home, to face his father, was with the Avatar. But... was that really what he wanted? Of course it was! Zuko thought back to his uncle's face when Zuko had helped Azula. His despair. And his disappointment. Pain seared through Zuko. Uncle Iroh had always supported him, in good times and bad; never before had he shown disappointment. His fists clenched, Zuko had to physically stop himself from tearing himself apart.

Vaguely, Zuko remembered the strange dream he had had during the 'metamorphosis' or whatever Uncle had called it. The blue and red dragon circling him; calling him Firelord Zuko. The Blue dragon, it's voice seductive and reminding him of Azula, had told him to sleep. To let it all go. The Red dragon, who's loud, pleading voice reminded him of Iroh, begged him to not listen to the Blue dragon.

Zuko had believed that it had meant that he must not give up hope of reclaiming his title, his throne. But now he wasn't so sure. In doing so, in siding with Azula, he had gone against everything he believed in, the one person he cared for. What honor was there in that? What kind of firelord would he be if he slept easy after his decision?

Zuko stiffened when he remembered the one mantra that was never before far from his memories. _Azula always lies._ Zuko snorted in disgust with himself. How could he have believed for a second that Azula would share power? In her manipulative mind he was just another pawn to be toyed with.

Zuko let a long sigh out as he felt his resolve break. He was never going home. He had no home; his stupidity had made sure of that.

Turning around, he looked back at the water peas—no, her name was Katara, wasn't it? She was crumpled on the ground in a growing puddle of water from the sewage pipe. Her long dark hair, normally carefully braided, was unraveled and spread around her, hiding her face. Hesitantly he walked over to her.

Squatting down next to her, Zuko winced as he remembered the blow he sent to her side. With light, experienced fingers, he checked for broken ribs and any other damage. His eyebrows shot up when he found none, then lowered when he remembered what she had said about healing powers.

Suddenly he heard the pounding clatter of boots on stone. The Dai Li were coming back. Quickly Zuko picked Katara up and trotted deeper into the jail to the tunnel he knew led out. Struggling, he managed to lift the stone door up and off of the entrance of the tunnel. Zuko lowered Katara in then leapt after her and shut the door behind him.

Complete darkness engulfed him. Lighting one of his fists, Zuko managed to position Katara over his shoulder so he wouldn't drop her. Once again he set off at a brisk, but awkward, pace. After some time, a _really long_ time actually, Zuko neared the exit he was looking for. He groaned in exhaustion. Katara wasn't particularly heavy, but she was no feather, and sweat made Zuko's shirt cling to him.

Blinking in the bright light of the setting sun, he emerged from the side of a hill outside of Ba Sing Se. Looking around, Zuko realized they were in the broad forest north of the city.

Shifting the waterbender onto his other shoulder, he looked one last time at the life that was never for him. He felt regret and bitterness as he turned away and headed into the darkening forest. Strangely, though, Zuko also felt relief. From the second he had stumbled into that city he had felt as if he'd never belong. His false identity was just that—false. Outside the city he felt…free.

* * *

A/N: I think Katara might have known more than canon in this, but o well. And also, I didn't really get the dragon dream. I did my best with the interpretation, but if anyone has anything to add, let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 2nd chapter of the 1st part—hope you like it so far! Don't worry, I explain a lot in the author notes after the chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

**Repent pt.2**

**Katara**

Katara groaned as the morning chill seeped into her bed roll. She had to get up—Sokka would want breakfast soon—but she didn't want to, it was too cold. Shifting to her side, Katara gasped as her body screamed in protest. Why was she so sore? Normally she was only ever sore after a battle… Suddenly Katara's memories came flying back to her. Her eyes flew open and she sprung up.

_What the—Where am I?_ Ancient trees surrounded her, a burnt out fire pit sputtered as it died, her bedroll turned out to be a green tunic wrapped over her and which had fallen to the ground at her feet.

The clearing spun a bit as she got up too fast for her battered body.

"So… You're finally awake." The low voice came from behind her. Katara whirled around, hand automatically going to an empty water flask. Again the movement was to fast and she teetered. Who she saw nearly knocked her over.

Zuko—Prince Zuko, traitor and firenation brat—sat at the based of a tall oak. His legs were crossed and he appeared to have been meditating. One eye was cracked open and his expression was unreadable. Rage filled Katara.

"Look, if you're trying to use me as bait to capture the Avatar or something, we've been through this before, I—!"  
"I'm not using you as bait—though it would be nice to find him so I could drop you off." Katara raised an eyebrow, unsure if she heard correctly.

"Huh?" she asked lamely. Zuko grunted in annoyance, stood and stretched, apparently giving up on meditation.

"I'm not after the Avatar," he said slowly, as if the words sounded as strange to him as they did to her.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wasn't I just in a dungeon, doing everything I could to _save_ Aang from you? And now you give up?! D-did I miss something?" Zuko grimaced.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you," he started, unsuccessfully trying to hide how uncomfortable he was with arrogance, "but I'm…just…not." He shook his head in frustration. Katara propped her hands on her hips. "Look, what you had said before about… my father, made me realize what my uncle had been trying to warn me about. That any life I might have had is gone now, and twenty Avatars wouldn't change that. I had lost everything and siding with Azula only made me hate myself more." Katara's hands fell to her sides, her mind understanding only half of what he was saying. But she realized what he meant. He was giving up. And though that was terrific for Aang, it seemed very—sad.

"So what will you do now?" she asked quietly. Zuko was quiet for a very long time.

"The Avatar and your brother would never accept me as an ally. And Uncle… I can't face him yet." He walked towards Katara and she tensed, but he only bent down and grabbed his tunic.

Zuko had given her his tunic as a blanket. Zuko was thoughtful. Zuko did something nice. Nope, anyway Katara thought about it, the sentence refused to mesh with what she knew about him. But she did not miss the fact that he hadn't answered her question. Zuko looked at her briefly before walking out of the clearing.

Following curiously—she didn't feel quite as stiff anymore—he led her to a stream. On reflex, Katara bended out a long ribbon of water swirling it around her a couple of times before guiding it into her mouth.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned and saw Zuko watching her.

"What?" Katara asked and felt blood rise in her cheeks. He blinked and shrugged, kneeling to cup some of the cool, clear water. When he was done, Zuko pulled on his tunic, belted it and slung a pair of sheathed blades over his shoulder.

"Come on." he said as he walked alongside the water. Katara jogged to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"To find the Avatar," he said simply.

**still Katara**

They traveled for three days together before Zuko had spotted the Avatar. Amazingly, they hadn't killed each other yet. Katara was actually surprised how well she had gotten along with Zuko. Every now and then (usually in bad weather Katara had noticed), Zuko would return to his unbearable, stuck up, 'princely' attitude and she had to knock him down a few pegs. Water whips seemed to work wonderfully for that particular task.

She wouldn't lie. When she had seen Appa flying over head, Katara felt a twinge of regret. Though she missed Aang, Sokka, and Toph desperately, Katara would also miss traveling with Zuko.

He was a mystery to her now that he wasn't trying to kill her. As the hours had passed Katara found she learned more and more about him—what set off his temper, what his favorite food was, how much she could whine before he flamed the nearest tree… she had even learned some fire bending moves that she wanted to try with water bending.

But all good things must end at some point.

Within seconds after he pointed out Appa to her, Zuko was up one of the giant trees around him to see where they landed.

Katara suddenly felt lonely and shivered in the growing dark. After what seemed like a far too much time, Zuko jumped down next to her.

"There in a clearing downstream. We can reach them in three hours," he muttered, his voice so low Katara could barely hear him. For once, Katara couldn't think of anything to say. Instead she nodded and they started off.

**Zuko**

It must have been the longest and shortest three hours in Zuko's life. The entire trek was cloaked in a silence that he struggled and failed to break.

Ironically, Zuko had come to enjoy spending time with Katara, even if she was an annoying little water present. With a painfully impressive water whip.

Throughout his entire exile, unless they were with the crew, it had always been just Zuko and his Uncle. Traveling with someone new was…refreshing. So she did irritate him sometimes, and interrupted his firebending training, and whined endlessly—he had come to a point where he expected and relied on it. Strange as it seemed…Zuko was going to miss Katara.

Finally they neared the clearing where the Avatar was camped. Remembering the blind girl's ability to 'see' things, he stopped Katara a short distance away so Toph wouldn't be alerted.

"I'll watch you from here," he said quietly. She looked up at him, her eyes sad.

"You're sure you won't come with us? You could teach Aang firebending." Zuko shook his head before she finished.

"He'll have Uncle to do that. Just please," he paused, "Take care of Uncle. Better care than I did." Katara bit her lip and nodded, then turned to leave. Zuko felt there was something he needed to tell her, something she needed to know.

"Katara," he called. She turned again. Struggling, Zuko cast about for words. "In the cave—the stuff I said? It was true. It was…me." Tears filled her over-bright blue eyes.

"I know, Zuko," she whispered, and with once last glance, Katara turned and walked back to the Avatar.

It seemed to take eternities for her to disappear through the trees, with Zuko's eyes watching her every step. Loneliness filled him, but he cast it aside, once again becoming the cold, deadly prince he was.

Zuko ran upstream awhile, a hard, steady pace, before stopping at sunrise. Drinking from the stream, he slowed his breathing, then sat at the base of a tree.

He hadn't slept all night, but with the rising sun Zuko felt some restoration of energy. Crossing his legs he gripped his hands into fists and began meditating.

* * *

A/N: Did I get the characters right? Or were they OOC? I think I did pretty good…

Alright, here's the skinny for this story. This and the previous chapter were actually supposed to be one chapter, but it ran way too long. This series/story/whatever you wanna call it jumps around a little timewise so I'll straighten you out. The next section (however many chapters it takes me) is a month or two from now and Sozin's Comet (sp?) is coming in three weeks. I'm not sure whether or not the final battle will actually be on the eclipse or not, bear with me. I also don't know the exact canon timeline so I'm winging that too. The next part will be called 'Redeem'.

Also, I need guy names. Soldier, earth kingdom guy names. Any ideas would be welcome!

If you read this far I love you already!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is short but works out nicely as a little prologue to my 'Redeem' saga (saga is my new favorite word!).

Disclaimer: Wished to own Avatar last birthday… sadly it didn't work.

* * *

**Redeem pt.1**

Attendant Ryu tucked the message into his tunic and smoothed his fearful expression. Trembling hands tucked into his sleeves. Taking a deep breath, he pushed through the huge crimson doors and into the foreboding hall that was Firelord Ozai's throne room.

The shadowy hall was smooth black marble that reflected back the large wall of fire at the far end.

Through the flames, a silhouette could be seen, one that emanated power and ruthlessness to the far corners of the room. The golden fire on the figure's head glowed brightly, a proud symbol of his position.

"What is it?" the ominous shadow boomed, irritation mingled in his voice. Ryu licked his lips, his throat had gone dry. He nearly reached up to pull on his thin grey beard—a habit he had developed when he was nervous—but stopped himself just in time.

It was never good to show any signs of fear in front of the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Ozai," he managed at last, "The troops sent to seize the earth kingdom city of Kasugai have been ambushed. It was three nights ago in the bordering forest." Ozai remained quiet through his report. Ryu began to sweat.

"Who is it they say has done this?" the Fire Lord asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"The messenger said that the rebels called themselves the 'Lotus Tile'. My lord, I'm sure they are nothing to worry about--." The flaming wall grew till it licked the ceiling, and Ryu gulped.

"This so called 'Lotus Tile' has been an annoyance to me for too long. Kasugai is not the first city they have managed to defend. Do you know what rumors I've been hearing?!" A tongue of fire split off from the wall and shot towards the frightened attendant. Stopping inches from his nose, the fire flickered and danced, taunting him with a painful death.

"R-rumors, my Lord?" Ryu stammered, his eyes never leaving the flame before him.

"Rumors. The Lotus Tile is a band of rebels, people of all nations. And do you know who is said to lead them? _Zuko_, banished traitor and shame of my blood himself!" Ryu's eyes widened at this, he had not heard that piece of information. The flame suddenly hissed forward, turning at the last possible second and winding around his head before flowing back to rejoin the wall.

Ryu stood gasping and staring up at the awesome power before him.

"Go call my war council," Ozai commanded in disgust. Bowing low, Ryu backed to the giant doors and slipped out. Just as the door thudded shut, Ryu heard the explosion of fire hitting it. Breathing deeply, Ryu composed himself, wiping his brow and straightening his shirt.

Business as usual in the Fire Palace.

* * *

A/N: There you go- we're all ready to see how our favorite characters are doing! By the way, the name for the rebel group ('Lotus Tile') will be explained next chapter, either in the actual story or in my notes. Till then, brownie points to those who can guess why that's their name! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey… heh. I know it's been a while, but the inspiration's sketchy at best. I've read tons of other (brilliant) post-Crossroads stories and now I feel slightly detached from this one. Hopefully, as the chapters start rolling so will my muse. We'll see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Katara rubbed her temples in attempt to relieve the growing pain in her head. It was no use. The chaos of the marketplace was unbearable, hundreds of people gossiping excitedly, calling out their wares, and one particular man crying over his ruined cabbage cart.

Just arriving in the town of Kasugai this morning, 'Team Avatar', as Sokka had dubbed their group, had split up to collect supplies. Or at least Katara had. Upon reaching the square, Iroh had laid eyes on a booth selling exotic teas and hasn't been seen since. Sokka had noticed an arm-wrestling contest outside a tavern and insisted on proving his 'awesome warrior strength'. His words, not Katara's. Aang had noticed a zoo just outside the city and took Toph to pet the kangaroo-rabbits, more or less against her will.

That left Katara to once again play mother and gather supplies for four benders, one flying lemur, one flying bison, and one warrior-who-ate-anything-in-sight. Great.

Finally, Katara felt she could not take one more step without ridding herself of her gods-curst headache. Finding a quiet spot on the corner of a shop, Katara bended some water out of a rain barrel. The cool liquid wrapped around her hand which she place to her head. Immediately the pressure eased. She sighed in relief.

"-took on a whole army of Fire Nation. Outnumbered 3 to 1 some say, and that's not the least of it." Nearby two women gossiped while looking at different packets of seeds.

"There's more?" the other woman chimed in amazement and the first nodded vigorously.

"They say-." The woman looked around and lowered her voice, though it was by no means quiet, "that the banished Prince Zuko leads them."

Startled, Katara nearly dropped her basket. Zuko?! Since he had left with Aang over a month ago, she had heard no word of him. She knew Zuko's disappearance was a strain on Iroh, who had not parted on good terms with his nephew and was now worried sick.

Despite herself, Katara felt some concern for Zuko. She remembered well that he had no place to go when she had left him standing alone in the night.

Hitching up the basket in her arms, Katara walked over to the women.

"Excuse me, but did you say something about Prince Zuko?" she asked, trying to look both casual but eager for gossip. The women exchanged a happy look—another listening ear!—and proceeded to fill Katara in.

"Well, a few days ago, fire nation troops were ordered to attack this very town. We feared the worst, stayed inside for days. But they never came! Apparently, this rebel group, oh, what was it they called themselves, Ayumi?"

"I think it was the 'Lotus Tile'. Strange name for a rebel group, isn't it?" Katara considered it. It meant nothing special to her, but the name seemed to have some purpose to it.

"I suppose. Do you know where they are now?" Katara asked eagerly. The women looked at her strangely. "…Just curious," she added innocently. The women glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know for sure but rumor has it they are headed for Shiroishi." _Shiroishi_, Katara thought. That is a port city near here. Distractedly, she thanked the women and hurried to the tea stand. Iroh would want to hear this.

Katara found the retired general lecturing the poor vendor on the proper ways to steep ginseng tea leaves. Tugging gently on his arm, she managed to interrupt the lesson long enough to catch Iroh's attention.

"Iroh," Katara whispered urgently, "I've heard news of Zuko!" Instantly, all tea-related thoughts fled Iroh's mind (well _almost _all).

"My nephew? Is he alright? Is he safe?" Katara felt a rush of compassion for the old man's worry for Zuko.

"He's fine… I think anyway. I heard a rumor that he formed a rebel group! Oh, what was their name…" Katara cast about in her mind for the strange name. Snapping hr fingers she looked at the old man. "The Lotus Tile, that's it!"

A strange mix of emotions filled Iroh's face—first recognition, then confusion, and finally a glow of happiness lit in his weary features. In fact, Katara was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Lotus Tile, you say?" Iroh asked softly. Katara nodded, bemused that such a seemingly silly name would make the Dragon of the West so happy. "Do you know where he is?"

"U-um, the lady said Shiroishi," Katara stammered, finding difficulty in remembering herself after such a display of emotion. Iroh nodded, then clapped his hands briskly.

"Shiroishi it is. Gather the others, there's no time to lose." And with that he was off. Katara watched him hurry away, then realized that his hands were empty. Iroh, a 'teabender' in his own right, had left a tea stall _empty-handed_. Whatever had just occurred, it had been big enough to make him forget to buy tea.

Katara shook her head, then bought two bags of jasmine and ginseng each. No matter what was distracting Iroh at the moment, Katara knew he would regret not getting tea later. Purchases firmly in her hand, Katara rushed after Iroh. It was on this trek back to camp when she realized that they were about to reunite with a man that Katara honestly had no idea what to make of.

* * *

A/N: Short and dull, I know. I'm sorry, this was one of those filler chapters that are needed to, well, _fill_. I moved back the explanation for the name 'Lotus Tile'. Remember, patience is a virtue. ….No? Okay, how bout, 'thou shall not murder the author till the story is done'? ….I'll just be going now. 


End file.
